<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Harry/Draco哈德】Homecoming by AzovSea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714544">【Harry/Draco哈德】Homecoming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzovSea/pseuds/AzovSea'>AzovSea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drarry, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzovSea/pseuds/AzovSea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The 21-year-old Harry Potter has travelled 16 years in the future and is increasingly reluctant to admit that the 37-year-old Harry Potter is himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys！well I'm not very familiar with this website now. If I miss some tags or other things I need to pay attention on, pls feel free to tell me in comment.Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Homecoming </p><p>1.<br/>
新世纪之初，身边的一切都可称为惊喜。公历2000年已在全球过去365天还多，可离巫师们心中那场惊心动魄的战争也不过区区三年后罢了，哈利活下来的那年，兴奋的巫师走上街头庆祝胜利，而他生命里第二十一个年头，人们周围的好友、老宅、旧物件，仍能被用“劫后余生”的缅怀目光仰望着。</p><p>现在他们又多出一层见证世纪之交的光环，人群被历史参与者的噱头哄昏了，于是生活不免开始朝疯疯癫癫的群众聚乐倾斜，哈利20岁和21岁的生日恨不得被预言家日报刻进人们的脑子，与此同时邀请他来霍格沃茨教授一节课的呼声攀上了顶峰。哈利在8月初接到麦格校长的来信，后者和他一样不胜其扰，信函短小精悍，简单来看——“赶紧想个办法停止这些”。<br/>
之前此类言辞恳切的邀请繁如雪花，一概被哈利低调婉拒了，但麦格校长非比常人，且选择了正确的时间，生日前后的哈利不管说什么都会很快答应下来——他已经腾不出多余的脑子了。</p><p>为此哈利很是做了一番安保计划，其主要目的在他别被人群围住导致拥堵，或者不得不应付某些搭讪。这种时候就佩服起老派的贵族巫师了，哈利可从没想过自己有必须乘坐单独包厢的一天。</p><p>尽管傲罗们有多种途径抵达霍格沃茨，用不着非得从国王十字路车站出发，但哈利觉得与5972号列车阔别重逢让他心绪翻涌，继而想起好久前的陈年旧事来，总得来说，算是意义非凡。虽然有这样那样的麻烦，但特别包厢依旧被哈利定了下来。</p><p>罗恩和赫敏先后以荣誉校友的身份返校过，他们三人达成了一致意见：如果他们同时出现的话，那么人肯定多到他们谁也上不成课。听说这次终于轮到了哈利，两位好友寄来了信件调侃，提示他注意减肥，方便穿过拥挤的人群；莫莉心情也很好，颇有点为他自豪的意味，叫他带上了一盒哈利一年级见过罗恩收到的乳脂软糖。</p><p>罗恩哈哈大笑，说你要习惯，我8岁的时候，冬天妈妈还会把手套绣到毛衣袖口呢。</p><p>临到九月一日，哈利提早到了车厢，放下莫莉粉色的盒子，等待特快整点发车，享受独处一室的宁静。随着车头响亮的汽笛，国王十字车站古老的拱顶从哈利视线里后退，沿途的苏格兰旷野风光取而代之，填充车窗上哈利模糊的轮廓。</p><p>列车行驶的途中令人追忆往事，哈利想起第一次乘坐霍格沃茨特快的经历，好友稚嫩的脸庞仍在脑海，也有不那么快乐的事情，比如马尔福伸出的那只手，21岁的哈利后知后觉，有些醒悟出被马尔福针对的起点。哈利尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，不知为何感到别扭。</p><p>或许当初如果自己握住了他的手，后来马尔福面向歧途时，便会有那么一点底气掉头就跑；或许当时孩子们的冲突尚在可控范围内，坐下来好好谈谈未必没有机会，但他们都太小了，注定处理不好，而马尔福太尖锐，总是令人受伤，哪怕是对马尔福自己。</p><p>特快放缓速度，意味着即将停靠入站。哈利把视线从窗外收回，桌上原本摆着的乳脂软糖却不见了，哈利上下翻找了一阵，甚至蹲到桌椅下。以往他吃完以后都会洗干净送还给莫莉。</p><p>列车这时已经完全停下了，隐约可以听到学生叽叽喳喳的交谈声。他是不能在列车上停留太长时间的，哈利只得作罢，十分困惑究竟是谁打开了他的车厢门，神不知鬼不觉地偷走一盒乳脂软糖？</p><p>他抬起头观察周围，不知是不是自己的错觉，这节车厢周围的陈设老旧褪色，墨绿的墙纸蜷缩蜕皮，皮质的座椅软踏踏，早已失去旧日蓬松的质感。</p><p>仿佛他只是从同样的窗户回过头，整个小天地都已变迁腐朽了。</p><p>哈利来不及思考更多，乘务员的高声催促已在他召唤他了，不管怎样，他决定到了学校以后，找麦格教授说说此事。</p><p>哈利满腹心事，几乎是最后一个走下列车，对上乘务员满脸堆笑的面容，对方说：“哦现在还很流行闪电伤疤吗？如果不是知道哈利·波特，我差点把你认成他了呢。”</p><p>哈利愣住了：“可我确实是哈利·波特。”</p><p>乘务员摆摆手笑：“是啊是啊，你就是哈利·波特！”听起来却像在捧一个演员的场。</p><p>哈利困惑极了，抬头一看，发现这里根本不是霍格莫德站——这里是国王十字路车站。难道他从这里出发，坐了趟车返回这里了？</p><p>他正要抓着乘务员再问些什么，下一秒，他就迎面撞上了一个人。</p><p>“哈利·波特！”乘务员喊，好像看见了明星似的。</p><p>两张脸同时转向他。</p><p>一个是21岁的哈利·波特，另一个已然37岁。</p><p>2.<br/>
“我大致了解了，”37岁的哈利说，“我们先去趟神秘事务司，问问这不同寻常的时空旅行是怎么一回事，然后我们想办法把你送回去，好吗？”他一边走一边领着年轻的那个穿行在魔法部中，笑容亲切，面露得体的好奇心。</p><p>“啊，好，我的意思是，听到这种离奇的事，你居然一点都不惊讶？”哈利21岁时的肩膀还没有他那么宽厚，步伐也不像另一位如此稳健，因为阅历上带来的心理差距，哪怕他明知道对方正是多年后的自己，可也忍不住在心里把他当做长辈看待——波特，或者波特先生。</p><p>“嘿，你是不是我自己，这点我还是能辨认出来的。”波特笑了下。</p><p>哈利被他脸上熟悉的自信神情感染，不那么紧张了，正要说点什么，比如他先前赶着去霍格沃茨授课呢，波特听完，像是沉思了一阵子来挖掘旧日的回忆，正欲开口，一个人从部长办公室里推门走出来。</p><p>波特先生立刻停下脚步，非常突然以至于哈利差点绊倒在他身上，他脸上的风趣幽默转眼间消失于空气中，一种不被哈利窥见理解的凝重接管了他，他的目光温和，却富有重量地落在前方——那位女士身上。</p><p>纳西莎·马尔福。哈利认出这是谁后，几乎吃了一惊。因为在哈利的记忆里，尽管战争焚毁的美丽事物数不胜数，可纳西莎的坚韧与容貌从不曾因此而凋敝，伏地魔打不垮她；可如今要认出这是昔日的纳西莎，简直要调用傲罗的观察力才能做到——她看起来糟透了。即使妆容和服饰丝毫没有破绽，可她空洞的面孔使她几近透支般老去。</p><p>哈利悄悄移去他身后，以便利波特和纳西莎·马尔福直接的眼神交流。</p><p>经验和理智告诉哈利这不是自己能参与的对话，可某种吊诡的情愫如同火花在他眼前闪过，催促着他，催促着，哈利站在原地只有几秒，可焦灼已经无法忍受，他伸手扯了扯波特先生黑色的西服袖口，像个急着拉开家长的孩子，他小声说：“是不是和马尔福有关？”</p><p>波特堪称完美雕塑的脸忽然抽动了一下，就像石子砸进湖中，他快速回过头来看哈利：“你指......”</p><p>哦，哈利想起来，马尔福可能指代两个人，虽然多数时候他只用来描述限定的某个人，哈利解释：“我是说，小一点的那个马尔福？”哈利还不太想叫德拉科，但叫全名有点麻烦，尤其在这种对峙场面里。</p><p>“......可以这样说，”波特看起来咽了口唾沫，似乎有一颗石子被他吞下去了，但没有正面解释完整的故事，然后他艰难地开口，“其实这个时间里，他们......”</p><p>“波特先生。”话还没说完，就被纳西莎打断了。</p><p>“是的，”波特很快接上，刻意而紧张，“您说的那件法案我会帮忙的，尽我的全力，我承诺过您，不会食言，您可以相信我。”</p><p>纳西莎恢复了一点精神，但并未展现任何友好的兆头：“我知道自己可以相信你，波特先生。”她的视线转向哈利，那种锐利的眼神令哈利9月穿上的风衣在初夏完全不合时宜，哈利感到如芒在背，热得想脱下风衣，可又不敢当着她的面脱衣服。</p><p>“他是21岁的我，由于一次失控的时间旅行到了这里，我们在想办法使他回到正轨。”波特对纳西莎说。</p><p>后者看上去急切地想说些什么，她那吸入口中的空气声在哈利耳边放大，想被熔断的希望破釜沉舟般重生，此时哈利于这个16年后的世界是个陌生人，所以他不懂这个表情背后的含义，可他已经不确定自己能否承受造成她这样的事实。</p><p>可纳西莎又停下了，像一声响亮的定音笛后，却没有合唱团的歌声，她恢复了得体和悲伤：“21岁。”她喃喃。</p><p>“太迟了。”她对哈利说，如同预言。</p><p>3.<br/>
奇怪，哈利想，这很奇怪。</p><p>这个时间的世界似乎规避着哈利所有的疑问，意图强硬地将他屏蔽在外。这样做的动机对时间旅行者来说可以理解，但他们隐瞒的神情透出某种肃穆，那让哈利感到久违的毛骨悚然。</p><p>魔法部就哈利的出现备案，照例没有任何及时的解决办法，波特带哈利暂住到他的公寓，路上哈利又问了一次和上次相同的问题：这是不是和德拉科·马尔福有关？</p><p>这次纳西莎不在场，他念出了全名，而波特只是摇头不去和他对视，表情陷入一瞬间的空白，没有回答他任何问题，只是简单交代了公寓生活的注意事项。</p><p>这很奇怪，哈利忿忿不平。连他自己都在试图愚弄他。</p><p>但他会找出真相的，关于波特先生的反常举动，关于德拉科·马尔福，关于衰老的纳西莎。疑问会被解答，哈利了解自己，就在波特的公寓，他肯定能找到什么有用的东西，然后拿来质问波特。</p><p>值得高兴的是波特展示过公寓后，便急匆匆地下楼出门了，再也没了初见时的游刃有余，这让哈利愈加好奇和困顿，愈加坚定了他找出这和德拉科·马尔福的关系。</p><p>而不负众望，哈利发现了书房里的冥想盆。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Homecoming 02</p><p>1.<br/>大概是哈利的好奇心如此强烈的缘故，梅林竟然回应了他的请求。</p><p>他弯腰沉入冥想盆，周围浓墨般垂落的水痕降下帷幕，一触及哈利脚下的地面，便爆发出金黄的粉末，眨眼间铺展成富丽堂皇的厅堂，模糊的人影经过他，逐渐揭开瀑布般的面纱，愉快的交谈声和悠扬协奏一齐占据了哈利的耳朵，他抬起头注意到大厅正前方被花环簇拥的日期，意识到这是某个战争纪念日。</p><p>尽管哈利仍记着寻找德拉科，但眼前的景象忽然将激动像桶水般兜头浇下，他产生了窥探未来的兴奋，因此就算哈利并不喜爱这种拥挤的公共场合，却乐得随着波特先生的眼睛移动。</p><p>按哈利已有的记忆来看，每逢这种“重大场合”，他如果缺席是不合适的，但应付蜂拥而上的人群和喋喋不休的记者，那可谓是哈利人生最尴尬的场景之一了，所以他的朋友们这时总会陪他一起，在他身边竖起安全的壁垒，用熟悉的话题安抚他，明明白白地对外写着：只需远远观望我们就好。</p><p>这点未来也没有不同，朋友们围上来彼此寒暄。赫敏神采奕奕，罗恩略显凌乱的头发使他看起来随性而英俊，比哈利认识的要更硬朗了一些，他们三人微笑交谈着，哈利听到赫敏说再过两个月就是哈利25岁的生日，令哈利了解到这其实不过是距离他四年后罢了，他的思绪正欣喜与老友重逢，波特便笑了起来，说每次都要提前这么久准备，我注定是过不好夏天了。</p><p>赫敏说没关系，你要是累了，我们可以掩护你逃跑呀。</p><p>哈利觉得温暖，他21岁的时候，罗恩和赫敏就这样在宴会上帮过他。多年以后，仍如往初。</p><p>“谢谢，不过，今晚的主意是我提出来的，可不能让你们替我承受预言家日报的进攻。”波特说，低头整理自己的西装袖口，哈利看到他骨节分明的手指。</p><p>自己决不会提出什么晚宴的创意，波特究竟做了什么，以致他最好留在人群的焦点中呢？</p><p>25岁的波特听起来势在必行，而哈利因为错过太多信息被落在后面，还没等哈利想出一个合理的解释，跟随波特在人海逡巡的视线就找到了目标——德拉科·马尔福。</p><p>德拉科站在靠窗的角落，摆满食物的长桌尾部，淡金色的头发被绛色窗帘衬托，十分显眼和出挑，哈利待在波特的身体里，没来由感到紧张，可波特很快刻意移开了视线，哈利正着急看不到德拉科的话，他用冥想盆就白费功夫了，下一秒，波特就做了出乎他意料的事。</p><p>波特径直朝德拉科走去。</p><p>21岁的哈利方寸大乱，却只能在脑海中掀起浪潮，同时25岁的波特步履稳健，丝毫没有因为夹道人群的斜视动摇，还没等哈利做好近距离观察德拉科的准备，转眼这次的目标就来到面前。</p><p>他只在波特走来时匆匆瞥了一眼，皱了皱眉，似乎有些烦恼被波特的人群聚光灯效应波及，但眉间的皱纹很快舒展了，再度回到冷漠而有礼的模样。</p><p>德拉科金色的头发散发着珍珠般光泽，短发修剪得当，看上去几乎和他学生时代没有分别，哪怕是最讨厌他的人都要承认，哈利想，德拉科不开口时就像从古老油画里走出的贵族，低垂的灰眼睛带有不触底的忧伤。</p><p>当波特故作潜行似的靠近，他并没有逃跑和退缩，但哈利看到他放下了酒杯，抱住自己弯曲的手肘，雪白的衬衫和马甲撑起优雅的蝴蝶骨。波特注视了一会手里金黄的香槟，摩挲杯壁的虎口因此荡漾淡金的波纹，有那么一会儿，他们站在一起无言以对，而哈利此时若能拽着这具身体溜之大吉，绝不会犹豫一秒。</p><p>可即使波特再如何别扭、难以开口，他也没有离开。波特故作轻松地说：“觉得派对怎么样？”音量只有德拉科能听见。</p><p>德拉科回敬了他一声轻笑，仿佛在对自己防卫性抱起的手臂说话：“派对怎么样？倒不如说，你到底想用这个派对做什么？”</p><p>“我以为金斯莱致辞时就说得够明白了。”</p><p>“把我们这些前食死徒聚在一块，好终结流言，一网打尽？”</p><p>“马尔福，”波特的声音变得严肃，像水落在花岗岩上，“战争已经结束了，黑魔标记的后果超出了所有人的预期，大家愿意帮助你们，你大可不必这么跟我争锋相对。”</p><p>“我明白了，”德拉科拖长强调，“猜猜是医疗手段，还是黑魔标记先致我们于死地。”</p><p>“疑神疑鬼。”</p><p>“正当防卫。”德拉科笑了。</p><p>“总之，为什么你就是不肯乖乖接受其他人的帮助呢？”</p><p>“著名的哈利·波特，”德拉科抬眼冷冷地看他，嘴角的弧度锋利如刀，“并不是所有人都乐意接受救世主的恩惠，然后跪下来舔他的靴子表达感谢。”</p><p>哈利和波特在此刻达成了理所当然的一致，波特终于被德拉科刺破了成熟的防御，彻底失去耐心，但他还是比恼怒的哈利好一点，因为哈利只听到波特喉咙中危险而焦躁的震颤，虽然没有镜子，但哈利知道自己——波特大概在极力克制自己挥拳，以及眉头皱得要夹死苍蝇。</p><p>“如果你不想我们在公共场合打架，我劝你还是好好说话。”波特很快低声说，仿佛胁迫。</p><p>他们刚才挑衅彼此的音量已经超出了安全范围，周围有些人投来或好奇、或警惕的目光，总之大有时刻看好戏的意思。德拉科听到波特的话，嘴唇动了动，但是瞬间卸去了冷笑与怒容，陷入某种冷静的思考。</p><p>德拉科顿了顿，松开抱紧自己的手臂，旋转一圈，从面对长桌的姿势换到背靠它，哈利看着洁白的桌布垂落在他黑色裤脚边缘，德拉科似乎恢复到了前所未有的怡然自得，再度把自信握在掌中了。他托起波特刚才嘭一声放在桌上的半杯香槟，举起来递到哈利面前，似乎在邀请他继续喝完祝酒，享受派对，放松。</p><p>“我收回刚才的话，不介意吧，英雄。”德拉科拿起波特的酒杯，“敬你，一个注定白费力气的烂好人。”</p><p>笑声在哈利口腔里激起微小的旋涡，传入哈利耳中。波特从善如流接过自己的高脚杯，走下德拉科给的台阶，这就是翻过一页了。</p><p>哈利还没能跟上他们思路的转变，德拉科就和波特攀谈说笑起来。哈利实在有点搞不明白，他们是如何轻易放过对方的，以至于都没有仔细听取他们接下来的谈话内容。他想了片刻才明白：方才的冒犯他们都不是刻意的。</p><p>这与霍格沃兹里幼稚的对峙不同。哈利没有足够尊重德拉科的骄傲，而德拉科并不相信哈利会在晚宴上为他这种人大费周章。他们不是故意伤害彼此，只是因为固有的刻板印象产生了防备，因为对彼此的不了解竖起敌意。</p><p>25岁的波特和德拉科很快意识到这一点，顺其自然地翻过这页，重新审视彼此，再度开启话题了。</p><p>所幸哈利重新加入旁听的时机不错，正巧到他感兴趣的话题。波特喝光了手里的香槟，带点调侃的笑意问：“马尔福，你好像和以前不同了，要是换做几年前，我可想不出你不惹恼别人的谈话方式。”</p><p>“换言之，不讨人嫌，又能吸引大家目光的方式。”德拉科依旧靠在长桌，神情放松许多，脚下交换了重心。</p><p>“那又不是什么难事，难道我没有成功吸引你来找我闲聊？”德拉科扬了扬下巴看向他，哈利心脏因此漏了一拍，因为那笑容含着尖利的张扬和任性，却稳妥收在内敛的皮囊下，被他不经意目睹捕捉，引得他更想多说话，想多看看内敛下锋利的本性，甚至忘了自己总是被那所伤。</p><p>“既让人讨厌，又让人叫好的技巧才值得称道呢。”德拉科说。</p><p>“很难想象有这种事。”哈利说。</p><p>“你觉得异想天开？”</p><p>“没错。”哈利挑眉。</p><p>“绝对没有可能？”</p><p>“没错。怎么？”</p><p>德拉科二度抓过哈利的香槟酒杯，手指因为微凉的触感，使哈利俯首的灵魂忽然颤栗了一下，然后德拉科拿起干净的金勺子，如同宴会的主人般扫视全场，双目炯炯有神，俨然不可一世的模样。</p><p>他拿起勺子敲打空了的酒杯，宴会里传来三声清响，所有人的目光转过来，男人的女人的，年轻的年迈的，全都转过头来注视他们。哈利感到浑身紧绷，又宛如天花板糖果色的吊灯，连同金灿灿的水晶也青睐他们，给他们最明亮、最强烈的光。</p><p>而德拉科泰然自若，波特惊讶好奇，只有哈利心如擂鼓、不敢呼吸。</p><p>德拉科端正的嗓音在场合响起：“聚在这里的各位先生、女士，就在刚刚，波特先生告诉我，他有话想对各位说，却苦于害羞，我们不妨鼓个掌，给他一点自信？”</p><p>德拉科从面对人群的角度转身，直视哈利的眼睛，脸上有恶作剧得逞的洋洋得意：“开始吧，波特先生。”</p><p>“我恨你。”波特笑容公式化，只有德拉科听到这句咬牙切齿的低语。这就是又让哈利讨厌，又让公众喜欢的方式。</p><p>“不客气。”德拉科为他拿来新的香槟。</p><p>2.<br/>哈利注视德拉科意气风发的脸，白色蛋糕般的拱顶下，他的脸闪烁不可名状的美丽光辉，每一点灯光都急不可耐地想留在他的脸上。</p><p>可那很快便消散了，哈利眼前一转，他来到一个雾蒙蒙的清晨。</p><p>波特先生一个人坐在公寓内吃早餐，猫头鹰送来新一期的预言家日报，哈利看到德拉科·马尔福的婚讯，照片上的新人冷淡而疏离，德拉科清瘦不少，很久才瞥过相机一眼。等他注意到的时候他已经和波特先生一起，在餐桌上沉默了过久的时间。</p><p>记忆到此结束，哈利猛地从冥想盆中抬头，心中积攒了更多的疑惑。</p><p>为什么自己要把晚宴的那段记忆放这么显眼的地方，像是经常去回味，如果记忆顺序的问题还有待商榷，那么波特记忆中的德拉科便可以说明一切了：他那么耀眼，那么聪慧，他25岁时姿容神态十多年后，仍在波特的冥想盆中闪光，分毫毕现，生动好似昨日。</p><p>可不过一年后，德拉科的婚讯就见诸报端，哈利不清楚25岁的自己是否把握了机会，因为如果哈利唯一比得过波特的地方，那就是他无比明白自己的心意，他太了解自己冥想盆中的暗示——他当时被吸引了，他动过心。</p><p>既然如此，事情又是怎么到了这步的？况且这次晚宴的目的，波特提起了黑魔标记，这无疑是与德拉科有关的线索，难道关于黑魔标记他还有未知的信息？</p><p>这时哈利听到开门的声音，波特回来了。他立刻走出书房，关好门。</p><p>37岁的自己面容疲惫，拍着哈利的肩膀示意他不用担心：“之前马尔福夫人拜托的事有了进展，如果你想问的话。不过我明天要去一趟霍格沃兹，你无聊的话可以去拜访赫默，她和罗恩没有搬家，我告诉了她关于你的事。”</p><p>哈利皱眉：“这件事和德拉科有关，为什么还有霍格沃兹的关系？”</p><p>波特愣了愣，似乎在意哈利对称呼的改口，但他并没有询问和纠正：“这点我想之后你可能会明白，相信我，知道这件事的始末对你没有好处。但我肯定拦不住你去调查的，对吧？”</p><p>“我还是知道我自己的，”波特似乎苦笑了一下，“你可以自己找出真相。”</p><p>“尽管已经有些迟了。”他最后说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Homecoming 03</p><p>1.<br/>波特并没有为他解释太多，“太迟了”，究竟指的是什么事？是什么如此令人遗憾，波特和纳西莎都禁不住对哈利再三提起？</p><p>波特有他自己的过去和未来，哈利企图触及的是波特的往事，却是哈利将发未发的未来，它自25岁开启，往后的岁月皆笼罩在朦胧扬尘中，哈利目不可及的时间里，德拉科的影响仍在延续。</p><p>哈利不能放任有这样一个于他将来举足轻重的人，令自己37岁还为他在魔法部忙碌，而哈利却被未来的因果排除在外。</p><p>但既然波特提起了赫敏，或许这会是个新的突破口。赫敏不是好应付的人，波特打定主意要守口如瓶，他的朋友们想必也被波特叮嘱过了，不会轻易告诉哈利他想知道的东西。所以如果他首先收集好足够的证据，向赫敏提问时就能把握更多主动。</p><p>哈利翻箱倒柜的成果显著：高大的书架中间那层摆满了医学印咒类的书籍，如果哈利不是知道自己仍是个傲罗，几乎怀疑自己有做解咒师和治疗师的倾向；哈利了解自己的阅读习惯，摆放在这里的书籍符合手臂高度，最方便拿取，因此绝对会放满波特经常阅读的书（魁地奇，旧相册一类），可这个书架显然蒙尘已久了，看上去有些大费周章；最后是纸箱里的旧照片，被镜框装裱，起初应当是摆放在桌上的，却被收进了纸箱。照片里他和金妮的脸被灰尘阻隔，秋日金黄的光线因此黯然失色。</p><p>哈利回顾一遍自己的收获，准备好后，抓起一把飞路粉走进壁炉。</p><p>2.<br/>“你到的比我预料得还要早，哈利，快来。”37岁的赫敏被腾起的绿色火焰吸引，放下手头老旧的书本，笑着向他走来。</p><p>哈利和她打过招呼，注意到尽管岁月无私，但于赫敏这样聪颖睿智的人，总忍不住留一二情面；皱纹没有减损太多她的美丽，那双眼睛里一如既往闪烁着友谊的温暖；哈利坐到她对面，真心地笑起来。</p><p>“都怪我未来太固执了，什么也不肯跟现在的我透露，赫敏，我只能来找你帮忙了。”</p><p>“得啦，你和罗恩哪一次不是这样说的。”赫敏微笑瞪他一眼，又看了看去厨房端茶的罗恩。</p><p>“知道太多未来的事情对你没有好处，问吧，哈利，我会斟酌要不要回答你的。”</p><p>赫敏早就知道他此行的目的，哈利松了一口气，跟赫敏作对绝对是他最不想尝试的事之一：“我这几年过得这么样？”</p><p>“还可以？我猜？有一段时间你经常留在国外，只剩圣诞节几天让我们聚聚，罗恩跟我抱怨好久了，我们都很担心你，但考虑到那些报纸什么的，烦人透了，让你清净一段时间也是个不错的选择。”赫敏说，“不过未来你这么做的时候，记得多给我和罗恩猫头鹰，不然我们就立刻叛变给预言家日报。”她狡黠地笑道。</p><p>“出国旅游吗？我去了哪个好地方？”</p><p>“瑞典，那里冬季的滑雪场很出名。知道这个，你可以早几年去尝试了。”赫敏魔杖一挥，茶壶和茶杯落到他们中间的桌子上，一边越过沙发背推走罗恩，示意她之后会给罗恩解释的，哈利不出意料收到了罗恩半真半假的威胁。</p><p>哈利在喝第二杯茶时继续了话题：“我在家找到很多医学类的书，真不敢相信，我是要考治疗师什么之类的吗？”</p><p>“是吗？”赫敏看上去也很惊讶，不像是伪装，“我没听他说过这件事，他考了吗？”</p><p>“大概没有吧，我没找到治疗师资格证。”</p><p>“哦，我想也是，”赫敏眼中的光有一瞬间摇晃震动，像被石子惊动的湖水，哈利还来不及捕捉就被眼睑遮住，再睁开又找不到了，“我也从来没听说你有读这方面书的兴趣。”</p><p>“德拉科·马尔福是治疗师吗？”哈利忽然感到脑海有一根弦通上电，意外的。</p><p>这个问题明显激起赫敏眼中更大的震动，她的眼神躲闪了一下：“他是，听说他一毕业就去考了试，从业时间算起来很长了。”</p><p>“我听说他结婚了？”哈利再接再厉。</p><p>“是，差不多十几年前的事情了。怎么了？你对于他结婚有什么疑问吗？”</p><p>“啊...也不是什么大麻烦，只是，赫敏，你觉得我这时候去拜访马尔福一家合适吗？我的意思是，他们结婚这件事我有很多搞不明白的地方，但我不会直接问，我知道那很没礼貌，我只是看看他们现在生活得怎么样，然后我立刻离开。”哈利弯腰倾向赫敏，声音逐渐低到只徘徊在喉中，一叠声保证自己不会逗留太久。</p><p>不知道是否是光线的缘故，赫敏红润的脸上出现了大片苍白，她的茶快倾斜到地板上了：“我想不太好，哈利，马尔福的妻子已经过世了。”</p><p>哈利张嘴又闭上，无声沉默了一会儿：“对不起，我不该提起这个。”</p><p>赫敏摇摇头，茶杯回到正常的水平线。</p><p>“那我也结婚了吗？毕竟我已经37岁了？”</p><p>“当然了，你和金妮，大概在马尔福婚后两年，不过现在你们离婚了。”赫敏露出悲伤和同情的神色。</p><p>“为了罗恩，我争取不要和金妮结婚。老实说，我结婚的事听上去很不可思议。”哈利想到纸箱里收起来的相框，理解了赫敏所说的事实。</p><p>“报纸全都疯了，恨不得用羽毛笔把你戳死。”赫敏笑着指出。</p><p>“他们有一天停止这样想过吗？”</p><p>“除了这些，还有最后一个问题，你知道黑魔标记的事情吗？”哈利问。</p><p>这次赫敏没有很好掩盖住自己的感情，惶恐具象化般在她脸上尖叫，她柔和的眉眼突然冻成早晨的霜露，哈利一点也不熟悉这样表情的赫敏。</p><p>“哈利，我不能给你透露太多，只是...你没必要现在就知道这件事，它很糟糕，而且无法逆转，等你回去了，再过几年，你一样会知道的。”</p><p>“赫敏。”</p><p>“黑魔标记的事不是什么秘密，过几年你那里报纸会铺天盖地讨论。”</p><p>“赫敏。”</p><p>“好吧...哈利，我们确实低估了黑魔标记，低估了伏地魔。这个标记......它产生了我们意料之外的恶果，并且至今没有解决办法，战后大部分被标记的贵族都选择了抱团联姻，因为没人想要他们。”</p><p>“就因为一个标记？”哈利挑眉，面露不赞成的鄙夷，“我就知道战后歧视的人都是一伙...”</p><p>他还没发表义愤填膺的演说，就被赫敏打断了：“哈利，不是舆论方面的问题。”</p><p>3.<br/>关于黑魔标记的事情赫敏没有完全告知哈利，后者紧皱眉头，在她的宽慰下舒展一二，走进壁炉中离开了。</p><p>“你觉得他会知道吗？”罗恩搂住她的肩膀。</p><p>“你看到他那个表情了吗？”</p><p>“看到了，那意味着他要做点超出我们控制的事了。他会受伤的。”</p><p>“是啊，他怎么会不难过呢？”赫敏靠向罗恩的怀里，“直到今天，我都不知道他漫长的痛苦会在何时终结。”</p><p>4.<br/>赫敏提供了十分有用的信息，但关键的部分——黑魔标记，她则选择了模糊处理。哈利认为调查结果已经够好，剩下的他需要靠冥想盆完成，波特仍旧奔走在霍格沃兹和魔法部，时间还有余裕。</p><p>他不能否认心中的不快，自己大概是因为德拉科的婚讯才做出妥协，与金妮结婚，可未来他与德拉科的感情究竟发生到哪一步，哈利一点都不明白。又是什么时候，他选择坚定自己内心萌芽的选择，不再妥协。</p><p>哈利再次进入冥想盆。</p><p>他看到的这段记忆不是波特的，周围暗绿色的墙纸亦绝非他公寓的装饰，“阿斯托利亚”，有人这样称呼他。</p><p>哈利视角的那个人走出已经敞开的大门，他注意到这个人手指细白，隐约有淡金色的长发因为行走，在胸前浮动。哈利想这是个家境优渥的女人。</p><p>阿斯托利亚看到德拉科金色的后脑勺，他还是一样的短发，手边拖着行李箱，转过身来给了她一个浅淡的笑容，哈利几近被那种宁静无害的笑击溃。</p><p>“你想好了吗？”阿斯托利亚问。</p><p>“已经没有什么需要再考虑的了，再过一段时间，你也会离开这里的，对吗？阿斯托利亚，你可要保证。”德拉科语调轻松，好像离家出走的顽皮孩子。</p><p>“我保证。”阿斯托利亚大概是笑了，因为德拉科的笑容坚定不移。</p><p>“因为黑魔标记我们已经承受了太多。”阿斯托利亚说。</p><p>“这不仅仅是我们的错，谁也不会知道黑魔王的标记是一记慢性毒药，就跟什么东方古代的帝王似的，如果他死了，我们都得在未来给他陪葬。”德拉科说。</p><p>“毕竟我们之前作出了选择。”</p><p>“我们本想选择生存，现在要为这个选择承担死亡的代价了。”</p><p>“你听上去真勇敢，还害怕吗？”阿斯托里亚温和的声音飘向空中，庄园连绵的绿意像鲜活的屏风，缀满雾气和露水的清晨，德拉科即将告别他的妻子，他的白孔雀，他的堡垒。</p><p>“好多年前第一次听说因为黑魔标记毒性死亡的案例，我都吓坏了，你现在握我的手，还会感觉到我在发抖呢。”德拉科笑着说。</p><p>“可你还是要离开了。”</p><p>“是啊，你一直，都知道我的，”德拉科说，“我是最没有人情味的人，只想着自己快活，如果我不知道什么时候我就会死去，那么我得去做些令自己开心的事。我们还有好多事情没有尝试，很多景色没见识，阿斯托利亚，快快去找个真心喜欢你的家伙。第一天恋爱，第二天定情，第三天就结婚宣誓。”</p><p>“要是他拒绝，你就猫头鹰我，我把他塞进夜骐的马车里捆好送给你去。”德拉科眉眼弯弯地笑。</p><p>他是担心没了自己互相依存，阿斯托利亚无法独自生活，但最终两个人决心不再被已能预见的命运束缚，那太可怜了。他们要离开，他们都要离开。</p><p>他是最最混蛋的人，被千宠万爱惯了的，哈利知道，他是天底下唯一不会委屈妥协的人。他要真实的自我，胆小时就逃避，勇敢时永远不听人劝，最不懂责任，最珍惜享受，最任性妄为不计后果。</p><p>最叫哈利羡慕。</p><p>5.<br/>波特开锁进门的声音传来，这次哈利没有关上书房的门，他当着波特的面冲出房间，跨过他翻找的一堆纸箱，狠狠抓住波特的领子。</p><p>他有千言万语要讨伐，他想说你不爱金妮，就不要和他结婚；想说如果你知道有黑魔标记的人，面对的是不定期的死亡，那你为什么不早点表明心意；想说你就该拉着德拉科手冲出晚宴的现场，第一天恋爱，第二天定情，第三天结婚宣誓。</p><p>可他愤怒的脸对上波特的眼睛，一模一样的眼睛，他结结巴巴，只会吐出一句话：“你骗了我！”</p><p>你骗了你自己。</p><p>你明明对自己发誓，再不以迎合别人的想法牺牲自我，下决心再不能对不起你自己，从此远离如影随形的责任和期望，彻底成为你自己。</p><p>可到头来你并不勇敢。</p><p>难道你没有坦白心意的每个夜晚，同床异梦的每个夜晚，你心底的愿望没有向你控诉和痛斥，指责你蒙蔽了自我，抛弃了所爱？你就没有不甘心、不痛快？</p><p>波特忽然紧紧拥抱俯首在他胸前的、那个年轻的自己，他说，让我们把我的记忆看完。</p><p>哈利决心这是最后一次听取波特的建议，他三度沉入冥想盆，他看到瑞典漫天飞扬的雪花。</p><p>针叶林在远处矗立，仿佛战士漆黑的皮毛覆盖身上，滑雪场的路标七倒八歪，哈利站在斜坡的底端，看到从滑雪板上支起身子的德拉科。</p><p>对方看到波特有些惊讶：“波特，你来这干什么？”德拉科站在下坡的中间问他，没有移动。</p><p>“我知道你离婚了。”波特直奔主题。</p><p>“所以你就紧赶慢赶地也离婚了？”</p><p>“你看起来还算开心？”</p><p>“我觉得你没带眼镜。”</p><p>“带了，刚刚擦过。”</p><p>“再擦一遍。”德拉科懊恼地冲他低吼一声，“波特，快点回去！找你的女卫斯莱，随便扯个什么理由你们就能立刻复合，从此消失在我视野里，回到你光鲜亮丽的救世主人生，回你平平安安的轨道里，回去，回你的壁垒里去。”</p><p>“不然，你全看到了，这里只有一片荒凉的暴风雪。”</p><p>不然，你就要承受风雪的打击，再次走到死亡的阴影下，走近悬崖朝下看深渊，那不会令人快乐，那不会温暖如春。</p><p>波特没有被他吓到：“你说错了，这里其实还有你。”</p><p>“我以为在你生命的最后阶段，你会做你想做的事情，那么随你的便就好，所以你结婚时我没说什么，往后我们各自活各自的，但既然我知道那不是你想要......”</p><p>“你就要来厚脸皮地自荐了？”</p><p>“我恐怕是的，”波特笑了，“你休想打击到我，不论怎么样我必须尝试。”</p><p>“现在，要是你不拒绝，我就冲上来找你了。”</p><p>德拉科没有逃跑，他这时候可真是个疯子般的勇士，他把滑雪板脱下来，穿着冲锋衣要扫波特的小腿。</p><p>接着哈利看到他们接吻，两个人滑雪冲进同一个雪坑，德拉科种了一棵常青树，气喘吁吁，说过几年的圣诞节砍来做装饰，而他知道那棵树已经长得太大太高，放不进室内，以后的圣诞节不会出现这棵树，不会出现德拉科。</p><p>如同乘坐旋转木马，哈利眼前恍惚变换成25岁时的晚宴，原来那天的事情没有结束。波特为了报复德拉科，众目睽睽下邀请他跳第一支舞，他们盛装年少，像一对漆黑的燕子滑进舞池，谁也不肯跳女步，只能转呀，转呀，仿佛没有尽头。</p><p>所有的回忆到此终结。哈利重返现实，终于读懂了纳西莎的预言，21岁已经太迟。而他过早窥见了心动，也窥见了心碎，他以梦为马的勇敢驱使他去被爱被伤害，眼前都是绽放单纯的生命力的德拉科，他说哈利，翻过那座山，我们翻过那座山。</p><p>哈利感到无边的痛苦山崩海啸。</p><p>6.<br/>纳西莎的心愿就是德拉科的意愿：他希望自己的幽灵留在霍格沃兹特快上，三年后与旧的列车一起被遗弃。</p><p>特快出发的那天，波特停留在站台，对哈利说：“你要去和他打个招呼吗？”</p><p>“你不去吗？”</p><p>“我觉得，他可能更想见你。”</p><p>哈利走进特别车厢，满心紧张，看到一个珍珠白的幽灵背对他，是哈利第一次来这个世界的座位对面。</p><p>“哈利？你怎么变成这样了？你给自己施了什么咒？”幽灵德拉科问。</p><p>哈利要窒息了，天呐，他都没有皱纹，他看上去这么年轻，而且接近透明。</p><p>他觉得自己问不出来德拉科到底什么时候死的了。</p><p>“呃，我不是这个世界的哈利，我21岁，时空旅行失控了，虽然我也不知道我是怎么时空旅行的。”</p><p>“好吧。”</p><p>“好吧？”</p><p>“不然你期待我作出什么反应？我都死了，又不能把头拿下来敬礼。”德拉科调笑。</p><p>“这样就挺好的，拔头不适合你。”哈利差点踹到桌腿，一屁股坐到德拉科对面。</p><p>“给我起来，我现在知道你不是那个喜欢我的哈利了，一秒都别耽搁我约会。”德拉科指使。</p><p>哈利拒绝站起来：“谁说我不喜欢你了？”</p><p>德拉科看他的眼神充满怀疑。</p><p>“我家有个很大的冥想盆。”</p><p>德拉科挑眉。</p><p>“冥想盆里的东西比较...复杂。”</p><p>德拉科眉毛几乎突破冲上额头：“你个变态！随随便便把记忆放在家里，就没有想到安保方面吗？！”</p><p>“什么问题？万一有个人时空旅行的我不小心发现了，会无可救药地爱上你吗？”</p><p>“正确。”</p><p>列车这时发动了，哈利端详德拉科银灰色的脸：“我想你知道，如果你在我25岁的时候和我跳舞，那我极有可能还会爱上你。”</p><p>“前提是你一定要先来找我说话。”</p><p>“那你记得穿好看点。”</p><p>“我一直很好看。”德拉科嗤笑。</p><p>“那么，过去，未来，还有现在，等会见了，哈利。”德拉科最后冲他笑了笑，翩然飘离。</p><p>哈利开口叫他的名字，德拉科却没有听他的话，于是哈利站起来追了过去。</p><p>就在这时，特快火车上的窗帘一齐升起，他向尾部的车厢狂奔，窗外的苍翠和室内的金红相融，因为速度的拉扯化为绚烂油彩，哈利周围的布置变得模糊不清，如同被急剧拉扯的霓虹灯。</p><p>他面前只有一条毫无障碍的车厢走廊，畅通无阻，但是无论如何也跑不到尽头；他一边奔跑，一边变得年轻，他的双手变得年幼而稚嫩，他的身高缩水，他的胸腔削减为少年的单薄，周围的一切在他眼中变得高大起来；他终于破解了特快列车的终极隐喻——列车从国王十字路出发再回到国王十字，若想回到过去，只需朝起点冲刺。</p><p>哈利穿梭在时间的跑道，忽然想起德拉科的遗愿：他要留在霍格沃兹特快，停留在我们的初遇之地，那么伴随每一次的发车，每一次的返程，在去往和我握手的途中，他将永远在路上，他将永远满怀期待。</p><p>他越跑越快，越跑越轻盈，周围他的过往和未来相片群星璀璨，眼看就要抓住眼前珍珠白的亮点，突然之间，他撞倒了什么人。</p><p>哈利停下来，看到十一岁的、在车厢寻找自己的德拉科，被自己撞倒在车厢走道的地板上。</p><p>他先伸出了手。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>